Secret Love
by swimmr05
Summary: Elizabeth Green is a beautiful and popular sixth year Slytherin student. She can have any guy she wants but she has her eyes set on her potions professor. Professor Lupin returns to teach DADA. What happens when both professors seem to notice Elizabeth?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Elizabeth Green is a sixth year Slytherin student. She has long brown hair and a perfect figure. She is very friendly and popular with students from all houses.

Her best friends are Pansy, Draco, and Blaise. Many boys want to date her but she has little interest in them. Elizabeth is an average student but enjoys and

excels in Potions. This year Professor Remus Lupin has returned to Hogwarts to teach DADA and Professor Severus Snape is still teaching Potions.

**The Train Ride Back**

I just said goodbye to my parents on platform 9 ¾ and was now searching for my best friends.

There was a tap on my shoulder. As I turned around, I saw him, Draco Malfoy. Behind him were Pansy and Blaise. I hugged all of them and went to find an empty compartment.

Once they were seated, I put my head on Draco's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Elle it's time to go change. We're almost there." Draco quietly said into my ear.

I began to change into my robes there since Blaise and Pansy had left the compartment. As I took off my shirt, Draco kissed me with a smirk on his face.

"Draco, we can't do that here." I whispered. "Blaise and Pansy could be back any minute."

"Don't worry about it." Draco smirked grabbing and squeezing my breasts over my bra.

I couldn't resist him. We weren't dating but liked to fool around from time to time. I immediately went to work unbuttoning Draco's shirt while he unhooked my bra. I let my bra fall to the floor as Draco's shirt fell. His hand slipped under my mini skirt and began rubbing my clit as he took one of my large breasts in his mouth. A soft moan escaped my lips. Draco smirked and moved on to my other breast as I went to work on his belt. I yanked his pants down releasing his already hard member. Draco yanked down my thong and ripped off my skirt. He slipped a finger and then two fingers inside me and began pumping in and out. I moaned and Draco smirked. I grabbed his member and began giving him a hand job. It was now Draco's turn to moan.

He pulled his fingers out and put his member at my opening teasing me.

"Oh Draco, please..." I moaned.

With that Draco pushed me up against the wall and lifter me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed inside of me. He began pumping. I moaned his name so loudly that people in nearby compartments may have heard us. At this point we did not care. It just felt so good. As we were reaching the climax, Draco began moaning just as loud. After a few more thrusts from Draco, he poured his seed into me as I reached my climax. Just then we heard Pansy's laugh just outside of the compartment.

"Shit!" I whispered.

Draco and I frantically grabbed our clothes and quickly put them on. I was still buttoning my blouse when the door opened to reveal a giggling Pansy and Blaise. As they walked in, Blaise high fived Draco and Pansy came over to me.

We soon got off the train and made our way towards the castle.

"Here we go again" Pansy announced.


	2. Welcome Back

Welcome Back

As we took our seats at the Slytherin table, I looked up at the staff table. I saw Severus looking at me with a smirk. He is so hot and sexy. This year I was going to have to find a way to sleep with him. I smiled and waved to him.

At the other end of the table, I saw Professor Lupin. I had no idea he was coming back. When he was teaching in my third year I had grown close with him. For some reason, he was looking really hot.

The first years were sorted and Dumbledore gave his usual speech. We ate and caught up. Once we were finished eating we walked back to our house. We hung out in the common room for a while and eventually went to bed.

The next morning we all woke up and went downstairs to get our schedules and eat breakfast.

Luckily, Pansy and I had all of the same classes and Draco and Blaise were in DADA and Potions with us. At the end of breakfast, we left for our first class.

The first few classes were dull and uneventful. Right before lunch I had DADA with Lupin. I couldnt stop thinking about how he got so hot since the last time I saw him. As he looked around at the class, his eyes stopped and locked on mine. He paused for a few seconds before shaking his head and continuing. Once class ended, we went to lunch.

The rest of the day was also boring. Potions was my last class of the day and it did not come soon enough. It was always my favorite class. Of course one big reason for that was Severus. Class was uneventful but I enjoyed staring at Severus.


	3. A Big Announcement

A Big Announcement The first month, not much happened. Nothing with Severus or Lupin, to my disappointment, but I was hooking up with Draco and even Blaise a few times. The last Monday of the month Dumbledore announced that we would be having a holiday ball in December. Pansy and I got really excited. Draco and Blaise both looked at me. I wondered which one was going to ask me. Back in our room Pansy and I started chatting about the ball. "So who do you want to go to the ball with Elle?" Pansy asked. She knew that I was hooking up with both Draco and Blaise. I sometimes snuck them up to my room when she was in the library. "I don't know. Maybe I'll just wait and see who asks me first." The next day I was in Potions, working on our assigned potion with Pansy while Severus walked around. He approached our table. He placed a hand on my shoulder as I was stirring our potion. My heart began racing. "Try stirring it counter clockwise like this." Severus said softly in my ear. He kept one hand on my shoulder and placed his other hand over mine and helped me stir. I could see Pansy out of the corner of my eye starring wide-eyed. "Thanks, Professor." I smiled at him. He looked at me and we stayed like that for a few moments. Pansy cleared her throat and Severus let go and walked away. "What the hell was that?" Pansy whispered to me. "I have no idea." I laughed. We finished up our potions and handed in our samples. I walked up and gave Severus mine and Pansy's sample. "Thank you Miss Green. Could you stay for after for a minute?" "Sure." "I'll see you at dinner, Elle." Pansy smiled at me and I rolled my eyes at her. Once everyone was gone, Severus began speaking. "Miss Green, I have noticed you have been doing extremely well on all of the assignments I give. You are very talented." "Thanks. You really are a great teacher." I smiled sweetly at him and he smirked. "I see you have a free period on Fridays right before this class. Perhaps you can come here and I could give you something more advanced." "Yea I'd love to." He smirked. I guess I might have sounded a little excited. Without even thinking I hugged him. Right after I wrapped my arms around him I was about to let go but I felt him wrap his arms around me, hugging me. I lifted my head slightly to look up at his face. He was looking down at me. Then he leaned down and I got on my toes and leaned in towards him. Our lips touched. I moved my arms and wrapped them around his neck. His hands moved down my waist and to butt. He then squeezed it and I gasped. Severus smirked and slipped his tongue into my mouth. We were snogging for what seemed like a while when he gently pushed back. "You should get to dinner. I believe your friends will be wondering where you are." He said to me. "Yea, you're right. I'll see you later Severus." I smiled and he smirked. "Have a good night, Elizabeth." 


	4. Getting in Trouble

On Friday, I was in DADA sitting next to Draco. Lupin was lecturing about something. Most people in the class were taking notes. Draco put his left hand on my right leg and started rubbing it. We sat in the back of the room so Lupin couldn't see what Draco was doing thankfully. Draco moved his hand to my inner thigh, under my skirt now and moved it up. He reached clit and began to rub it over my thong. I looked at him and smiled. Lupin had started walking around the room while he was talking. I nudged Draco and whispered to tell him to stop as Lupin approached our table. Draco pulled his hand away just before Lupin got to our table.

"Miss Green, it would be prudent of you to pay attention. Detention tonight after dinner." Lupin said to me.

"Yes sir."

Lupin turned around and walked back to the front of the room. Draco laughed at me.

During Potions later that day, Severus seemed to be staring at me while we were brewing our potions. At the end of class I wanted to be the last one to leave. Unfortunately, Blaise waited for me so I couldn't stay behind.

At dinner, I sat next to Draco and Pansy was next to Blaise across from me.

"Did you guys notice how Lupin gave Elle detention today and not me?" Draco laughed.

"Yea we did." Blaise said.

"He looked pissed." Pansy added.

"Wait, why didn't you get detention? You weren't paying attention either!" I was annoyed now.

"I bet he saw you let Draco feel you up." Pansy laughed.

"What? Why would he care?"

"I think he wants you. He totally froze when he came near your table."

"Who wouldn't want you Elle? You're the hottest girl in the school." Draco reached around my back and squeezed my ass.

"Yea, whatever. I gotta go and get this detention over with."

"Roll up your skirt more. Maybe he'll go easier on you." Blaise suggested.

"And unbutton another button on your shirt. Show off your cleavage." Pansy winked at me.

I got up and began to make my way to the Lupin's classroom. I actually unbuttoned one more button and rolled my skirt short enough so my ass was barely covered. I knocked on the door.

"Come in."


	5. Detention with Lupin

**The Detention**

I entered the room and saw Lupin sitting at his desk marking papers. I saw a bucket of water and sponge on one of the student tables. Lupin looked up at me and smiled.

"Good evening Miss Green."

"Good evening Professor. Do you want me to clean the desks?" Lupin nodded.

This could get very interesting. I wondered why he wanted me to clean tables. They were pretty dirty but most professors make you write lines for detention.

I grabbed the bucket and decided to start with the tables in the back and work my way towards the front of the room. Every so often I glanced over at Lupin sitting at his desk. Every time he seemed to be staring at me. I smiled to myself. As I got closer to the front of the room I thought I could give him a little more of a show. When I faced him at the table in front of his desk, I leaned over to give him a good view of my cleavage. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see him staring at my chest.

I walked around the table wiggling my hips and I slipped in a puddle. I fell and the bucket of water spilled all over me.

Lupin jumped out of his seat and quickly came over to help me up. He helped me into a chair.

"Thanks." He nodded.

Lupin was staring at my chest. My white shirt was now completely see-through. I started to shiver and Lupin wrapped his cloak around me. He kept his hands on my shoulder looking right into my eyes. His eyes were beautiful. I leaned closer to him. He also leaned in and touched his lips to mine. I kissed back and slipped my tongue into his mouth. Lupin pushed the cloak off my shoulders. I ran my hands up his chest and started to unbutton his shirt. His hands got to work unbuttoning the rest of my top and pushed my shirt off. I pushed his off too. I stared at his bare chest and ran my fingers over his six pack. He was so hot. Lupin cupped my breasts and squeezed them.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He whispered into my ear.

"Do you want to stop?" I kissed him.

"Nope."

Lupin reached under my skirt and pulled my thong down to my ankles. I stepped out it and kicked it to the side. I undid his pants and pulled them down. He took my bra off and threw it to the side. Lupin just stared at my breasts before taking one in his mouth. I moaned as he licked my nipple. I slipped one hand under my skirt. As Lupin was busy switching breasts, I began to play with my clit. He pulled away from my breasts and looked at what my hand was doing. Lupin smirked.

"Allow me, love."

He ripped my skirt off. Lupin's fingers went inside me and started pumping. I reached for his hard member. He took his fingers out.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes. I want you in me."

He pushed me down on the table. Lupin climbed on top of me. He positioned his dick right at my clit teasing me. I sighed and he pushed right inside me. I gasped as Lupin began to thrust in and out of me. He was a lot bigger than any other guy I had ever slept with. He was grunting and I could tell he was reaching his climax.

"Oh, Professor." I moaned.

"Remus…call me Remus."

"Oh Remus!" I shouted as I came all over him.

"Elizabeth!" He moaned as he poured his seed into me.

He pulled out and kissed me passionately.

"Wow, we'll have to do that again." I said.

"I guess I'll have to give you some more detentions." He winked.

We both dressed. I looked at the time.

"Shit it's almost curfew! I have to go." I kissed him goodbye.

"Goodnight, Elle."

I ran into Blaise on my way back to the common room.

"Where have you been, Elle?"

"Detention with Lupin." I sighed.

"I know what you need now."

"What do…" I began.

He pulled me into an empty classroom and started snogging me. His hands slipped up my skirt to rub my clit.

"No panties? You're so hot."

Two fingers went right inside me.

"Wet already? Were you thinking about me during detention?" He smirked.

"Oh yea babe."

We ripped off each other's shirts. He scooped my breasts out of my bra.

"God, I love your tits." Blaise moaned and licked each nipple.

His hands cupped them. Then we heard a meow from outside.

"Shit! It's Filch's damn cat!" I panicked.

We picked up our shirts and threw them on. We ran for the common room buttoning our shirts up on the way.

We barely made it back without getting caught thankfully.

I went straight to my dorm room. Pansy was already in her bed.

"So how was Lupin?" She asked.

"What do you mean? I just had detention. What are you saying?"

"Whoa, relax. I didn't mean anything. I was wondering if anything interesting happened."

"No! It was detention!" I snapped at her. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day and I just need to get to bed.

"Ok goodnight sweetie."

"Nite."

As I lay back in my bed I couldn't stop thinking about Remus. Our sex was definitely the best I had ever had. As I drifted off to sleep, I thought about ways I could do it with Remus again. I just had to somehow get more detentions. Sounds easy enough.


	6. Dance Lessons

Dance Lessons

It was finally Friday and classes had ended. Right after dinner, Severus brought the fifth years and up to a large cleared out room for dance lessons. Severus quieted us down.

Miss Green, will you please come up and assist me?You can put your other hand on my it ok for me to put my hand on your waist?Miss Green, I need to have a quick word with Green, I was thinking you could start coming early next Friday as we discussed earlier this . And can you call me Elizabeth? At least when we are not in , Elizabeth. hands travelled to my chest and ripped my blouse open. I let my blouse fall to the ground and he reached around me to unhook my bra. He looked at my now bare breasts for a second hungrily before taking one in his mouth. He began sucking while a free hand squeezed and pinched my other breast and nipple. A soft moan escaped my lips. My hand unbuttoned his shirt. SeverusNo underwear?You are a very naughty girl, need to be punished my dear.I see you enjoyed that. You

**He then pushed me down on top of his desk so I was lying on my back with nothing but my short skirt on. Severus positioned his head between my legs. He flicked his tongue on me before sticking it inside me. A louder moan escaped my mouth and he smirked. Severus stood up and ripped my skirt off. I undid his pants and yanked them down followed by his boxers releasing his large and hard member. I immediately grabbed and licked the tip before taking it completely in my mouth. Severus moaned and grabbed both of my breasts in his hands squeezing and pinching my nipples. **

**Severus pulled out of my mouth and positioned his member at my opening. His tip grazed across my opening but did not go in. **

**please...**Please what?Fuck me!I need your dick inside !I love you, Elle.I love you too, I can** I whispered to Severus. **

**He looked around panicked. The knob turned and the door began to open. I quickly turned around and buttoned up most of my shirt. **

**Professor Lupin came in. Severus handed him a small bottle. **

**He looked at me. t realize what Severus and I just did. **

**I said to Lupin. **

**He nodded looked down and froze for a second before walking out. I then quickly ran all the way back to my dorm room to get a new bra.**


	7. Hogsmaede

Hogsmeade The following weekend, Pansy and I went shopping in Hogsmeade for our dresses. Pansy found a dress right away. After trying on several dresses, I found a tight fitting short red dress. It had a deep v neck that showed off my cleavage perfectly. As I was trying it on I thought about all the guys not being able to take their eyes off me and Severus and Remus not being able to keep their hands off me. "Elle, are you ok? Your face is red." Pansy looked at me concerned. "What? Oh yea, I'm fine." I was picturing Severus and Remus ripping off my dress, Remus sucking my breasts while Severus would be eating me out. I felt myself get wet just thinking about it. "Come on Elle. Let's go back home and get ready for tonight." Pansy said to me. Pansy and I walked back and hung up our dresses in our closets. We relaxed and hung out for a while just chatting in our room. At six o'clock we went to dinner with Draco and Blaise. In the Great Hall, I saw Severus and Remus sitting next to each other at the staff table. They were both staring at me. At least they didn't notice the other was staring at me. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have these two sexy men. I smiled at them. Severus smirked and winked at me and Remus smiled and gave a small wave. The food appeared and everyone began eating. I looked up at them. They were talking. I wondered what they were talking about. Severus didn't look too happy but he never really did. Remus laughed and picked up his glass to take a drink. He looked over at me and nodded. It looked like Severus noticed. He gave Remus the dirtiest look. This could lead to trouble if I'm not careful. 


	8. Night Out

Night Out After dinner, we all went back to Slytherin to get ready to go out. There was a new bar in Hogsmeade Blaise's cousin opened a few months ago. We decided to try it out tonight. Pansy was wearing a black mini dress with a low v neck and I was wearing a tight, strapless black mini dress. We did our hair and makeup together. At eight o'clock, we met Draco and Blaise in the common room and left. We got to the bar and saw a bunch of other people there from Hogwarts. As I got up to the bar I saw Harry Potter and his friends Ron and Hermione. "Elle! Come do a shot with us!" Ron called out. "Hey guys!" I walked over to them and took the shot Ron handed me. We took the shot together and ordered another. I was having a lot of fun talking and drinking with them. After a while, Draco came over with a cranberry and vodka for me. "Thanks Dray." "Come on, don't hang out with these losers." He scowled at them. "Draco shut up. You're being an asshole." I hated it when he insulted my non Slytherin friends. "Sorry." Draco mumbled. Draco walked away to get himself another drink. "Thanks for sticking up for us, Elle." Hermione said. "Of course! You guys are my friends. Let's go dance." We all went out to the dance floor and started dancing together. After a few minutes, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I smiled and turned my head around to see Fred smiling at me. We continued to dance and grind together. Fred started kissing my neck. "I'm going to the bar. What do you want, Elle?" "Sex on the Beach." "We can do that too." We both laughed. I followed him to the bar. George was there with some other Gryffindor girl, Katie. I don't really know her but she seemed cool. The four of us kept drinking and taking more shots. After a while, I was feeling pretty drunk. "Elle, we need to go. Pansy's getting sick." Draco came over to me. "Ok. Bye guys!" Draco and I found Pansy being held up by Blaise and we stumbled back to Hogwarts. We were trying to sneak back to Slytherin since it was after curfew. "Out for a night stroll?" Remus' voice called from behind. "Shit." Draco whispered. 


	9. Getting Out of Trouble

Getting Out of Trouble "I got this. Just get Pansy back." I said to Draco and Blaise. "Where are you going boys?" Remus questioned. "Professor, Pansy is feeling well so Draco and Blaise are helping her back to her room. She'll be fine, she just needs to sleep it off." "Ok. And where were you dressed like this?" He tugged at the bottom of my mini dress. "That new bar." "Did you have a good time?" I nodded. He pushed me up against the wall. Thankfully, the hall was deserted and no one would probably find us. Remus lifted my arms above my head and kissed me roughly. I ripped his shirt open and started kissing his chest. He slipped his shirt off and pulled the top of my dress down, releasing my breasts. I opened his pants and pulled his huge member out. I bent down and licked his tip. Remus let out a groan. I smirked and took as much of him in my mouth as I could. He was groaning more. After a while he came in my mouth and I swallowed it. He smirked at me. I jumped up on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands cupped my ass which was no longer covered by my mini dress. "I see you don't like to wear underwear much?" "Nah." I smirked. He carried me into an empty classroom. He set me down near the teacher desk. I looked around and realized we were in his classroom. I guess my friends and I went a little out of our way on the walk back to the Slytherin Common Room. "Remus?" I couldn't figure out where he went. I leaned back against his desk. I slipped one hand under my dress and played with my clit. "You are so sexy, love." Remus smiled at me. "Remus, I need you in me. I'm so horny." I rubbed my clit faster and made sure that Remus had a full view of this. He came up to me and took one of my breasts in his mouth. "Remus, please…please suck them." He did. It felt amazing. His hands went to my clit and two of his fingers went inside. He pumped a few times before pulling out. Remus lifted me up. He turned me around and bent me over his desk again. "You are a very naughty girl, Miss Green." "I'm sorry, Professor." "That's not enough this time." Remus smirked. "You are out late and dressed inappropriately." He opened a draw in his desk and pulled out a large wooden paddle. He slapped it lightly against his hand. "You need to be punished, my dear." Remus rubbed one hand on my ass before hitting it hard with the paddle. I gasped. He lifted the paddle again and struck me a few more times. Each time the paddle struck me, it was harder than the previous one. "You're enjoying this." Remus smirked again. "Remus just fuck me!" Without any warning he shoved his dick back inside me from behind. I began moaning loudly. "Oh…Remus…fuck me harder!" I cried out. He thrusted in and out of me harder and faster, groaning with each thrust. After several more thrusts, I came all over him. He kept going and then poured his seed inside me. He pulled out turned me around, pushed me back on his desk, and ate me out. I came in his mouth and he swallowed and climbed up on the desk over me and kissed me. "I should really get going. It's really late now." I said. "Yes of course." I kissed him one more time. "I love you Elle." "I love you too, Remus." 


	10. Caught?

Caught? I left Remus' room to head back to Slytherin. Thankfully, I made it back there without running into any other teachers. I finally made it into the common room to find Draco and Blaise hanging out with a bottle of firewhiskey. "What took you so long?" Draco jumped up and ran over to me. "How much trouble did you get in?" Blaise chimed in. "Um…it wasn't too bad. I just wandered around. I'm pretty drunk." "I'm sure you are. You had a bunch of shots with those weasels." "Draco, shut up! They're my friends. I like hanging out with them." "Sorry." He took another gulp from the firewhiskey bottle. "Whatever, I need to go to bed." "Night." I walked into my room and found Pansy passed out on her bed. I changed and fell asleep in my bed. The next morning, Pansy woke up with a bad headache. I gave her some motrin and we headed down to breakfast. "Elle, Snape and Lupin are both staring at you." Pansy nudged me. I felt my face flush and I giggled. After breakfast, Pansy and I got up and started to head back to the common room. Remus came up to us. "Miss Green, how are you feeling this morning?" He asked. "Much better, professor. Thanks." Pansy just stared at us. Remus didn't seem to notice. He kept his eyes on me. "Elle and I were just going to work on our assignment." Pansy chimed in. "Very good. Let me know if you have any questions." Remus never took his eyes off of me. "Thank you professor." I smiled politely and he smiled back. Pansy and I continued walking. We then heard another voice from behind us. "Miss Green" It was Severus. "Yes professor?" I turned to him. "I wanted to let you know you received a perfect score on last Friday's pop quiz." He smiled. "Thank you professor." I smiled back at him. Next thing I knew, Pansy was dragging me away. "See ya later, professor." I called Severus. "Goodbye, Miss Green." Severus chuckled. After Severus was gone Pansy let go of my arm and we walked the rest of the way in silence. I was thinking about Remus and Severus. When we made it to the common room, Draco was relaxing on one of the couches. He waved us over but Pansy grabbed my arm. "Elle, remember I have that thing I need to show you in our room." "What thing?" I looked at her confused and she winked at me. She just pushed me towards our room. She must have some boy issues she wants to talk about. I bet she hooked up with someone last night while she was drunk. I sat down on my bed and Pansy sat next to me. "Ok, so what the hell was all that about?" She asked. "What are you talking about?" "Lupin and Snape?" Shit what was I gonna do? 


	11. Confession

Confession "Elle, Lupin and Snape were staring at you the whole time during breakfast. What's going on there?" "Nothing." I answered quickly. "Come on, Elle. I'm your best friend. You can trust me. I won't tell anyone anything if you don't want me to." I sighed. "Elle, Snape smiled when he looked you! He never smiles! And Lupin looked like he was mentally undressing you." Pansy continued. "Ok, Pansy. I'll start from the beginning." Pansy leaned forward and I told her everything. The private "lessons" with Severus, my "detentions" with Remus and everything else. When I was finished, she just looked at me wide eyed. "I kinda had a feeling something was going on." She finally confessed after a long silence. "How? Was I that obvious?" "Not to the guys but I noticed." "How?" "It wasn't hard to put the pieces together. That is if you paid attention. I mean you would come back after one of your "lessons" with your clothes all messed up and new hickeys." We both laughed. "So do they know about each other?" I shook my head. "Elle, you have to choose. You can't keep going on like this forever." "Ugh, I know. I don't know how to handle this!" "Well I think the first thing you need to do is stop fooling around with Draco and Blaise." "I can do that." "And your other fuck buddies too." "Fine. Just please don't tell anyone." "Of course not. Just choose one of them." "Thanks. And I will." I laid back in my bed. I had a lot of thinking to do. 


	12. Christmas

Christmas

Christmas finally came. Pansy jumped on my bed excitedly.

**We made it to the common room and found several presents under the tree. We both started ripping all of ours open. **

**s from Lupin.**Who is that from?Oh my God! Thatt believe Snape got you that! He must really love you!s heart. But who was I going to choose? I was going to have to talk to them and tell them the truth.


	13. Confrontation

Confrontation I decided to keep things going with Remus and Severus. I decided that I needed some more time to figure out who I would choose. After the Christmas break, it was time to make my decision. I was going to talk to Severus during my private "lesson" that Friday. I was going to end things with Remus the next day after DADA. I talked to Pansy about all of this. She agreed with my decision. Remus was very sweet and hot. Severus was too but we also had such a strong connection. The morning classes that day dragged on. During DADA, I was so nervous about what I was going to say to Remus and how he was going to react. The class finally ended and everyone packed up their things and rushed out of the room to lunch. "Elle, come on. I'll walk you to lunch." Draco said. "I'll meet you there. I have to ask Lupin something." Draco looked at me strangely. "Ok Elle, see ya." Pansy said as she dragged Draco away. Once everyone was gone, I walked up to Remus. He smiled and shut the classroom door. He pulled me into a passionate kiss. "I missed you love." I didn't respond. I looked down. "What's wrong?" He looked at me concerned. "I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. It's just not going to work out with us." He sighed. "Is this what you really want?" I nodded. I couldn't look at his face. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to look at him. I saw a tear on his face. "I love you. I want you to be happy." I nodded, turned, and walked out of the room. I knew I couldn't go to lunch crying so I ran to the bathroom to wash my face. Finally, I made it to lunch late. When I walked in, I noticed Severus was looking at me with a concerned look on his face. I smiled weakly at him and sat down. "You ok, sweetie?" Pansy asked me. "Yea, I guess." "What happened?" Draco asked. "It's girl issues." Pansy responded and Draco left us alone. "Did you do it?" I nodded. "How did he take it?" "Not well. He was crying. I was crying. I couldn't even look at him." "But it's all for the best right? I mean you can now be with Snape right?" "Yea." I smiled. "I just felt terrible breaking Lupin's heart like that you know?" She nodded. Severus walked over to our table. "Miss Green, I need to have a word with you. Please come to my office after lunch." "Of course, sir." I smiled. As soon as lunch ended I jumped out of my seat. I said goodbye to my friends and ran out towards the potions room. When I approached the room, I walked in without knocking. He smiled and came over and kissed me passionately. He pulled away. "What's wrong, Hun?" He looked at me concerned. "nothing. I just really missed you." "I missed you too" We kissed again. The door knob turned and opened to reveal Remus. He looked from me to Severus suspiciously. "What are you doing here, Miss Green?" Remus asked. "She's getting advanced lessons." Severus answered for me. "I believe she can answer for herself Severus." "Just take your potion and leave. We have a lot of work to do." Severus was getting annoyed. "What potion are you working on?" Remus asked me, ignoring Severus. "Polyjuice potion." "Ah that's a difficult one." Remus turned to Severus. "I didn't know you gave extra help, Severus." "Only to the few who show great potential like Miss Green." Severus responded. "I didn't realize you thought Miss Green was so talented." "Of course she is." "I know she is. I've always known." Remus turned to me. "She is one of the most talented witches." I blushed. Remus just looked at me sadly. Severus clenched his fists as his face reddened. Remus took his potion and left. After he left, Severus took a deep breath and turned to me. "I need to ask you something, Elle." 


	14. Uh Oh

Uh Oh "What is it Sev?" I asked. "I know we never talked about this before but I want us to be together. I don't want to be with anyone else and I hope you feel the same." "Yes! Of course I do!" I smiled and hugged Severus. I looked up at him. "I love you, Sev." "I love you too, Elle. So much." He kissed me passionately and I kissed him back. He picked me up and sat me on top of his desk. I spread my legs and Severus stepped in between them. We kept snogging like that until we heard students walking in the halls. We pushed away as soon as the door opened and people started coming in for potions. I took a seat in the front of the room. Pansy came in and ran over to sit next to me. She looked at me. "What happened? Were you and Snape just snogging?" Pansy asked. "Why do you ask?" I said trying to sound innocent. "Hmm… Probably because your hair is a mess, you can't stop smiling, and you know your bra is unhooked." I reached to my back to see that Pansy was right. My bra was unhooked. When did Severus do that? I quickly fixed my bra and hair. Severus began class, gave instructions for our potion on the board and we all began working with our partners. As we all worked, Severus walked up and down inspecting everyone's potions. When he got to mine and Pansy's, he put his hand on my lower back and leaned over to look in our cauldron. "Excellent, Miss Green." Pansy laughed and Severus straightened up. "Miss Parkinson, focus on your assignment." Severus walked away. The rest of the class dragged on and we finished our potions. "Hand in your homework assignment with your sample on your way out." Severus announced. "Shit." I whispered to Pansy. "I forgot it in our room." "I'm sure you won't get in trouble with Snape." Pansy replied. "Yea, I guess you're right." I walked up to Severus' desk. "Professor, I left my homework in my room. I can run back with it in a few minutes." I said to him. "That's not a problem." He smiled at me. I walked out of the room to see Draco waiting for me. We started walking back to the common room together. "Elle, can we talk?" Draco said once we made it to the common room. "I have to go hand in my homework to Snape. Can we talk after dinner?" "Yea. Sure." "Ok. See ya!" I grabbed my homework and raced back to Severus' room. I walked in and closed the door behind me. "I have the assignment, Sev." I called. I turned around and saw Severus speaking with Dumbledore. Shit. Severus looked up at me. "Sorry, Professor Snape." Hopefully, Dumbledore wouldn't suspect anything. "Ah. Miss Green. It's nice to see you." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Thank you for coming back with your assignment so quickly." Severus said. "You're welcome, sir. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Professor Dumbledore." "Have a good evening Miss Green." Snape half smiled at me. "Take care." Dumbledore said. I walked back to my room and lay on my bed. I closed my eyes and rested until Pansy woke me up to go to dinner. Dinner was pretty uneventful. When I finished my food, Draco leaned towards me. "Come for a walk with me." He whispered in my ear. I nodded. We stood up and walked outside. I sat down near the lake. Draco sat down next to me. "Elle, can I ask you something?" Draco broke our silence. "Sure." "What's up with you and Snape?" "Nothing. Why would you ask that?" "I noticed the way he was acting around you. It was weird. Especially when he smiled at you." "Why is that so weird? I guess I'm just his favorite student. Anyway it's not like I'm a Gryffindor." We both laughed. "So there's nothing going on between you and Snape?" "No. Of course not." I faked a laugh. I felt terrible lying to Draco. He was one of my best friends, but I couldn't tell anyone else about us. "Ok. If you say so." He leaned in and kissed me. I pushed him back. "What's wrong Elle?" When I didn't answer him, he pushed me down so I was lying on my back. Draco climbed on top of me, kissing me and moving his hands all over my body. He slipped one hand under my skirt and started rubbing me. I tried to pull his hand out. "Draco…I can't…" "Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing out here?" Professor Snape was behind us. Draco got off of me. I saw Severus' face. He looked so hurt. "Detention Malfoy! You will report to Filch tomorrow after dinner." With that Severus turned and walked away. "What the hell was that?" Draco said. "How come Snape only gave me detention?" "I don't know Draco! Just leave me alone!" I ran back into the castle. Draco ran after me. "Draco get the fuck away from me! I don't want to see you right now!" I yelled at him. He looked at me with the saddest look before turning around and walking away. I felt bad but I couldn't deal with him right now. I had to find Sev. He had to know I didn't want Draco on top of me like that. I reached Severus' classroom and walked in. It was dark and empty. I was about to turn around when I noticed a light coming from under a closed door. I slowly made my way towards it and opened the door. 


End file.
